


Like Salad

by Lizardbeth



Category: Foreigner Series - C. J. Cherryh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1627670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banichi and Bren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Salad

**Author's Note:**

> Super fast treat!
> 
> Written for Jane Carnall

 

 

The first time Bren told himself it was an accident. Not in the touch -- because Banichi did nothing accidental -- but in the intent. Banichi didn't know what it _meant_ for humans. 

Not that Bren had ever seen _atevi_ touch each other so casually either, but there were matters of rank and privacy that he was not privy too. 

"Bren-ji?" Banichi asked, head tilted slightly, inquisitively. 

_Now how do I say that caressing my ass is an invitation to sexual relations?_ Bren wondered, and inwardly laughed a little hysterically. But one didn't. But still, one had to explain why he had reacted at all, when he didn't react the same way when Banichi helped him with his coat.

He cleared his throat a little and explained, "That gesture was one between intimates on Mospheira, Banichi-ji."

Banichi frowned a bit, in that way he had of mulling something over. "Are we not intimates, Bren-ji?"

Considering how often Banichi had slept in his room and seen him naked, Bren thought they probably were about as intimate as two people could be without the sex part. But still, one didn't even suggest such a thing to one's bodyguard, lest Banichi took from that something Bren wanted. Because Bren couldn't be sure of the response.

As curious as he was -- and oh was he curious -- he knew that wasn't his job. Not his duty. And certainly not his place to indulge any kind of curiousity while he was the only human on this side of space or the sea.

"We are, 'nichi-ji," Bren reassured him. "You are like a salad to me, remember?" He smiled, and hoped Banichi dropped it. 

"I do," Banichi answered, but still seemed thoughtful.

Bren waited a bit to see if Banichi was going to ask anything else uncomfortable, but Banichi moved on to a question of the schedule and Bren wanted to sigh of relief.

Perhaps a little disappointment, Bren realized.

Maybe next time...

* * *

(and time's up! pencils down! happy holidays...)

 


End file.
